O Ladrão de Raios - Por Annabeth Chase
by PollyReaderFreak
Summary: O Ladrão de Raios, ponto de vista por Annabeth Chase. N/A:: Uma ideia muito louca e eu espero que gostem.
1. Chapter 1 - Prólogo

A vida consegue ser irônica. As vezes de um jeito ruim. As vezes de um jeito bom. As vezes de um jeito horrível. Infelizmente, para os semideuses isso não tem importancia. A vida era irônica de um jeito terrível. Sempre entre a vida e a morte. Nunca pertencendo a lugar algum. Sempre sendo os esquisitos. Quando se tem um pouco de sorte tem que agradecer a todos os deuses por isso.  
>Pessoalmente nunca tive muita sorte na minha vida. Tinha uma família que não me compreendia e parecia não me aceitar, monstros me atacando a cada momento... Tinha sete anos quando fugi de casa. Com essa mesma idade, conheci Luke Castellan e Thalia e vivi os melhores dias de minha vida correndo e lutando com eles. Infelizmente, como eu disse, semideuses não tem sorte e Thalia morreu pouco antes de chegarmos ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue com aquele dócil sátiro chamado Grover. Zeus a honrou transformando-a em um pinheiro, o que pareceu bem injusto no começo, antes de saber sobre as proteções que a árvore dela nos trazia. A ironia era: Thalia morreu protegendo semideuses, e a protegia até mesmo depois de sua morte. Uma linda lembrança, devo admitir. Mas, a verdadeira ironia não começa aí... Começa na primeira noite do verão cinco anos depois. No dia em que Percy Jackson chegou ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue. <p>


	2. Chapter 2 - A Chegada De Um Herói

Capitulo 1

Era o último dia do ano letivo e amanhã estaríamos recebendo todos os campistas de verão.  
>Eu ansiava pelo verão quase tanto quanto ansiava por uma missão. Eu gostava de treinar e tudo o mais, mas para que me serviria aquele treinamento todo se eu não saísse do acampamento? Eu queria uma missão! Queria me provar lá fora, queria orgulhar provar a mim mesma que poderia cuidar de mim, que eu poderia me defender como Thalia e Luke se defenderam e ME defendiam. Eu pedira tanto por uma missão que Quíron me mandou ir ver o Oráculo.<br>Para você que acha que as múmias são assassinas e malvadas e ficam enroladas em panos brancos e velhos: Tire isso da cabeça! Aquele filme é um filme baseado em uma cultura Egípcia! A Múmia que temos no sótão da Casa Grande é toda encriquilhada, veste roupas coloridas e tem uma Grande Profecia pendurada no pescoço.  
>Ela é assustadora! Principalmente quando lança uma profecia porque ela começa a falar e três vozes soam ao mesmo tempo e tem o brilho e a fumaça verde e é capaz de meter medo até na Medusa e suas irmãs!<br>Bem, de qualquer forma, o Oráculo me disse que um campista iria chegar, e ele mudaria tudo. Ja da pra ver que eu fiquei paranóica, rezando para que cada novo campista fosse O Campista Especial. Mas eles eram como todos os outros: Dislexicos, com TDAH e completamente normais (normais no nível semideus. O que para os mortais significa: Estranho).  
>Bem, o verão estava chegando juntamente com Quíron e os campistas. Nunca havia visto Quíron fazer uma visita domiciliar a qualquer semideus... Nem mesmo Thalia, então eu cria que esse semideus era especialmente poderoso.<br>Quíron chegou perto do por do sol e foi alivio vê-lo após tanto tempo. Queria saber tudo sobre o tempo em que ele ficara fora, queria que ele me contasse sobre esse semideus que Grover estaria protejendo, se ele valia mesmo a pena.  
>Quíron apenas disse que era "um meio-sangue muito impressionante!" o que não explicava muita coisa.<br>Naquela noite, eu estudava a arquitetura de uma coluna do Pathernon, todos os meus irmãos e irmãs já haviam ido dormir e apenas eu estava acodada. Foi quando ouvi um rugido.  
>Monstro! Pulei do meu beliche e corri para fora. Avistei Quíron vindo da praia e corri até ele.<br>Vi uma sombra alta e dois chifres. O Minotauro.  
>Quíron puxou seu arco e eu puxei a minha adaga.<br>A cena que eu vi em seguida me surpreendeu.  
>Era um menino, doze anos no máximo, enfiando o chifre do Minotauro bem abaixo de sua caixa toráxica. O Minotauro rugiu e o meu queixo caiu enquanto, atônita, via o Minotauro se desintegrar e voltar para o Tártato.<br>- Percy! - Quíron arfou.  
>Meu cérebro, apesar de chocado, percebeu que aquele menino era o Campista especial.<br>O menino camaleou e ergueu um sátiro levando-o a casa grande.  
>"GROVER!" minha mente gritou me tirando do transe e eu fui correndo até eles. Os dois desabaram no chão antes mesmo que Quíron com seu corpo de garanhão branco chegasse até eles.<br>Minhas entranhas estavam ardendo, meu cérebro trabalhava rápido graças ao choque que a cena me proporcinara.  
>"É ele! O campista especial!" minha mente gritou eufórica. Eu sabia que ela tinha razão. Nem Luke conseguiria vencer um Minotauro aos doze anos. Ou o menino era especial, ou ele era muito sortudo, ou ele era incrivelmente talentoso!<br>- É ele! - falei a Quíron enquanto olhava o garoto. Ele era bonitinho mesmo estando todo arranhado e suas roupas rasgadas. Tinha o cabelo bem preto e uma cara de encrenqueiro, daqueles que da um trabalhão para a mãe, mas foi quando olhei para seus olhos semi-abertos que me surpreendi. Era um tom totalmente diferente de verde. Era verde cor do mar, nunca havia visto aquele tom de verde na minha vida. Era lindo! - Tem de ser!  
>- Silêncio Annabeth! - Quíron me repreendeu - Ele ainda está consciente! Traga-o para dentro!<br>Eu o levantei com dificuldade, ele era mais baixo que eu, mas pesava bem mais que eu também.  
>"Ele não deve comer pouco!" pensei. "<br>Quíron me ajudou a levá-lo para a enfermaria.  
>- Foi um verdadeiro milagre ele ter chegado aqui! - Quíron disse - Principalmente com um minotauro atrás dele. Grover teve trabalho para trazê-lo de volta.<br>Eu fitei Grover desmaiado na cama ao lado.  
>- Comiiiida! - ele baliu. É ele vai ficar bem!<br>Fitei o menino desmaiado com uma única pergunta na cabeça.  
>- Quem é ele? - perguntei enquanto limpava o suor dele com uma toalha.<br>- O nome dele é Percy Jackson! - disse Quíron.


End file.
